Dream To Me
by The Marauders
Summary: A sister songfic to "Dream About Me." When Kotarou heads out to go find Misaki, he leaves Tamayo alone with Ryou, and she lets her impulses get the better of her. Smooches and mush.


AN: I found it amusing that I could only recognize Tamayo's seiyuu as the same actress who did Kagome from Inuyasha's voice when she was arguing with Ryou Misaki (voiced by Yamaguchi Kappei, Inuyasha's voice actor) Sadly, this is probably the entire reason why I started shipping Tamayo-Ryou relationships. I are lamer.

The song used in this songfic is "Dreams" by The Cranberries.

Also, please note that this story is happening at about the same time as my other Angelic Layer fic, Dream About Me. Thusly, they are connected and whatnot. If you enjoy Misaki-Kotarou fluff, look up that story, as well.

**Dream To Me**

By Moony

Tamayo sat on the couch with her legs folded beneath her. The buzz of the television rang in her ears as she watched Hikaru at the Layer championships in California. Ryou Misaki sat in front of Tamayo on the floor, with Kotarou taking up the other side of the couch. Both boys were leaning forward, intently watching the battle on the screen.

Tamayo rolled her eyes, reaching to flick Ryou in the back of the head out of spite, but jerked her hand away when Kotarou jumped up in alarm as if the couch had turned into a hot poker.

"I forgot!" He slapped a hand to his forehead, pulling out his mobile and pressing the speed dial. He placed it to his ear, and after a moment someone picked up.

"Miss Suzuhara? It's Kotarou. Yes, fine thanks. Is Misaki there? … Ah, I see. Thank you very much."

He hung up, giving Tamayo an apologetic look.

"Misaki is …" He started to explain, but Tamayo shook her head.

"No need, lover boy! Go and get her! Rowr!" Tamayo pumped her fist enthusiastically and Kotarou managed to hide a blush with the collar of his jacket before waving goodbye.

"Hey, I wanna see Misakichi, too!" Ryou protested. Tamayo slapped her hands onto his shoulders, holding him down on the floor.

"Oh no you don't. Kotarou, first." She insisted. Ryou grumbled as he heard the front door shut, and turned to glare at her.

"Figures I'd be left with _you_." He mumbled, turning back to the TV. Tamayo remembered her earlier goal and flicked the back of his head with her finger.

"Get a life!" He growled.

_All my life_

_Is changing every day_

_Every possible way_

There was no doubt about it. Ryou drove her absolutely nuts, and the most irritating thing was that she couldn't really be sure in what way. He'd say something to get her so mad, but when he got that look in his eyes watching Misaki and Hikaru, she felt something else. Jealousy.

"Hmph, you know you love being here. My presence inspires you." She said, reaching down to pinch his cheeks.

"In your dreams!" He muttered, slapping her hands away.

_And all my dreams _

Never quite as it seems

_Never quite as it seems_

Life had changed. At 17, Ryou was almost a constant part of their group. Whenever Misaki wasn't busy, the four of them were inseparable. This was fine with Tamayo. In fact, she loved it. When Ryou was with the whole group he was funny and sweet, and she got along just fine with him. But as soon as they were alone, they couldn't help but pick at each other.

Tamayo sighed, watching Misaki guide Hikaru on the layer. When Tamayo cleared her mind and looked at Ryou, he made her smile. He really was such a softy, and even when he was being brash Tamayo thought he was cute. She knew she really did like him, but she just didn't know how to get past that barrier they both seemed to set up whenever they were alone.

_I know I've felt like this before_

_Now I'm feeling it even more_

_Because it came from you_

Kotarou had once suggested that Ryou really liked her, as well – she clenched her hand into a fist, her cheeks blazing – and that's why he always argued with her. She failed to see the logic in that, but she desperately wanted to know if it was true.

_And then I open up and see_

_The person falling here is me_

_A different way to be_

Tamayo was never the type to go for subtlety. She watched as Ryou rubbed his eyes at the commercial break, leaning his head back to rest against the couch, his eyes shut. She couldn't guess what was going on in his head, but she bent over him, lowering her face to his. Her hair brushed against his cheeks as she kissed him.

_I want more_

_Impossible to ignore_

_Impossible to ignore_

He froze. She could feel his breath on her neck and she wondered whether to pull away or not. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, after all. But it worked, didn't it? She would now know how he felt, at least.

For a moment, she panicked. Why did she always have to be so impulsive?

But then she felt Ryou's hand in her hair, gently touching the back of her neck, and his mouth softened against hers. She suddenly wanted to pull away, just so she could kiss him again. Just so she could kiss him for every time he'd made her lose her temper in the past five years. Just so she could make every kiss a dream that he would continue to make her lose her temper for the next five years. And the years after that.

_And they'll come true_

_Impossible not to do_

_Impossible not to do_

She broke the kiss, his blue eyes looking up into hers. His face was expressionless.

_And now I tell you openly_

_You have my heart so don't hurt me_

_You're what I couldn't find_

Tamayo watched as he slowly got up from his place on the floor. She felt her heart freeze. Was he leaving?

But his eyes barely ever left hers, and he took a seat next to her on the couch, the leather squeaking as he sat down. He sighed.

"What have we been doing all this time?" He asked her, slowly shaking his head. "That was much nicer, wasn't it?"

She laughed.

_A totally amazing mind_

_So understanding and so kind_

_You're everything to me_

They watched the rest of the battle on the TV, both on the couch, Ryou's arm wrapped around Tamayo, his hand playing with her hair. They took turns shouting loud commentary and encouragements at Misaki, though, of course, she'd already done the battle and was already back in Japan. As the tournament went on, they eventually broke into an argument over an opponent's tactics.

_All my life_

_Is changing every day_

_Every possible way_

_And all my dreams_

_Is never quite as it seems_

_Because you're a dream to me._


End file.
